


To the Heart

by Arvanion



Series: Commissioned Work [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: After a skirmish separates her and Lucina from the Shepherds, Noire works up the courage to admit one of her long-held secrets.(Commissioned by Kavck.)





	To the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for [Kavck](http://kavck.tumblr.com/), who gave me a lot of creative freedom on this prompt!

“BLOOD AND  _ THUNDER _ !”

Noire’s war cry echoed off the walls of the narrow canyon as she loosed another arrow. Her Risen target bellowed hoarsely, Noire’s arrow piercing through its mask. The creature continued to thrash as it collapsed to dust, but Noire had already switched targets.

_ These blasted things just keep coming… _

“Wyvern, incoming!” Lucina’s voice cut through the clamor of battle, and Noire turned her attention to above. She spotted the beast, Risen on its back, diving toward them.

_ It’s a fool to make a target of itself, but that suits me just fine.  _ Noire bared her teeth in a fierce grin as she nocked another arrow and drew back her bow.

The shot flew straight and true, punching through the wyvern’s armored scales--but its momentum couldn’t be stopped. Noire and Lucina jumped back as the huge corpse smashed into one of the canyon walls, sending shattered rock and earth raining down.

As the dust cleared, Noire felt her heart sink. Between the tangled wreckage of the wyvern and the small avalanche it had caused, the passage ahead of them was blocked--cutting them off from the rest of the group.

She clutched at her talisman, trying to find a bit of reassurance in the trinket. The texture of the stone blunted her panic.  _ I’m all right. We might be in trouble, but we’re not finished yet! _

“Noire, are you okay?”

“I’m--” Noire began to speak, but through the dust, it came out as a croak. She coughed and tried again. “I’m fine.”

“Thank the gods.”

“We were close to being crushed…”

“It wouldn’t be the first close call we’ve had.” Lucina frowned at the rubble in front of them. “I don’t like the idea of trying to climb over this while there are still Risen around--too exposed. We should backtrack and find another way around.”

Noire nodded. “I’ll be right behind you.”

\- - -

As they retraced their steps, Noire looked back over her shoulder. “I hope the others are okay…”

“The last I saw of them, they were further up the canyon. I think they were clear of what happened.”

“That’s something to be relieved about, at least.” Noire let out a shaky breath. “Though I’m also a bit worried that they might try to come after us.”

“We already agreed on a meeting spot in case we got separated. Laurent and Kjelle will make sure they all stick to the plan.”

“I’m not sure if  _ I _ would in this situation,” said Noire. “With you missing, I’d probably be the first to rush off to find you.”

“Then I suppose that getting cut off  _ with me  _ spared you the trouble of having to--watch out!” Lucina’s voice suddenly rose, and she shoved Noire roughly aside. An arrow whistled through the air, and the princess gasped in pain.

Noire’s instincts took over immediately. With a snarl of rage, she drew her bow and fired in a single swift motion. A Risen screech told her that her arrow had found its target. She stood on alert for a moment longer. Then, reassured that there was no more immediate danger, Noire turned her attention to Lucina.

“Lucina! Are you--”

“Just a graze,” said Lucina--an obvious understatement, given the bloody furrow the passing arrow had carved into her arm.

“You’re bleeding. Let me just… um…” Noire determinedly clamped down her panic, drawing her belt-knife. “I’ll cut a bandage out of your cape.”

“Good thinking.” Lucina turned, letting Noire slice out a long rectangle of fabric.

_ Now I just need to put it on. _

Noire wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, took a deep breath, and nodded to Lucina. “Try to hold still. This is probably going to sting a little…”

“It probably won’t hurt as much as the arrow did.”

Moving as daintily as she could, Noire began winding the cloth around Lucina’s wounded arm.

_ I’ll admit I was hoping for a chance to be alone with Lucina, but this isn’t quite how I’d thought it would turn out… _

The princess inhaled sharply and winced as the bandage tightened.

Noire paused. “Sorry, Lucina… I’m, uh, a lot more used to inflicting arrow wounds than treating them.”

That drew a quick laugh from Lucina, joined shortly after by Noire’s tentative giggle. “Don’t worry, we can have Brady take a look at it when we regroup with the others.”

Noire carefully tied off the makeshift bandage. “That’s a relief. I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with it for any longer than you have to.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been wounded,” said Lucina wryly.

“I know that!”

“But you still seem more worried than you usually are.”

“That’s because…”  Noire fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “That Risen archer… it was probably aiming for me. I wouldn’t even have known until it was too late, but you put yourself in front of me. It’s my fault you got hurt.”

Lucina waved her uninjured arm dismissively. “It’s my own fault for not managing to properly put my shield in front of  _ me _ . A bit higher up, and I’d have blocked it.”

“You wouldn’t have had to block it if I’d been paying more attention.” Noire reached out her hand, resting it over the bandage. “And if that arrow had been just a bit closer…”

She let her fingertips drift from Lucina’s arm until they were just above her heart. “You could have died.”

“That’s always been a possibility.”

Noire realized with a start that she was still resting her hand on Lucina’s chest. She recoiled as if she’d been burned, blushing furiously and looking away.  _ I shouldn’t overstep. _

Lucina spoke up gently. “Noire, you don’t need to worry so much about me.”

_ But I want to _ . It wasn’t until Lucina gave her an odd look that Noire realized she had spoken that thought aloud. “Um… that is… I mean…”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Lucina said slowly.

_ Well, there’s no taking back what I’ve said, so I might as well come out with it. _

“It’s not that I don’t worry about everyone else. It’s just… different with you, I guess.” Noire knew that she was still blushing, but she pressed on. “Whenever we’re together, even though I always feel safe, my heart won’t stop pounding, and I think it’s because… because I…”

Her voice caught, and she felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.  _ I can’t even say it… why can’t I? _

“Noire.” Lucina’s voice, level and calm, drew her back into the moment. “I think I understand how you feel.”

“You… do?”

“Here.” Lucina gently took Noire’s hand and guided it to rest, once more, above her heart.

_ Her heart’s pounding like mine? Does that mean… _

She met Lucina’s eyes and swallowed. “Oh?”

“Yes. I understand, because I feel the same way you do.”

There was a tinge of pink in Lucina’s cheeks, a slight flush of embarrassment at revealing her secret.

_ She’s… beautiful. _

The sound of a twig snapping shattered the moment, instantly bringing them both to alertness. But after a moment of tension, they heard the chittering of a squirrel.

Lucina laughed in relief. “Oh, good. Not a monster after all.”

“Thank the gods for that…” Noire pushed herself upright. “Still, we probably shouldn’t push our luck.”

She held out her hand, and Lucina took it. Even after Noire had pulled her to her feet, though, Lucina didn’t let go.

“Let’s get back to the others.”

Noire took a look down at their joined hands and smiled as she let their fingers intertwine.

“Let’s.”


End file.
